One Piece: Pirate Warriors
is a recently announced video game being released for the Sony PlayStation 3. Namco Bandai and Tecmo Koei are teaming up to create the game. Omega Force, a subsidiary of Tecmo Koei, is developing it. The game will take place from the East Blue Saga until the New World Saga. It is said to be released in Japan on March 1, 2012. The title is being made with the hopes of creating the "ultimate game", as developers claim that it personifies the "comrades" (仲間, nakama) and Warriors themes in a grand adventure. This game is in honor of One Piece's 15th anniversary, starting back in 1997. While there has been no announcement for the game's release outside of Japan, the name "One Piece: Pirate Warriors" has been copyrighted in America. Characters Playable characters can be used at any point in the game, support characters assist the player through a stage, enemies are bosses and cameo characters are featured exclusively in an opening movie or any other non-gameplay situation. As the game is still due for release, more characters may be announced or found out. Playable *Monkey D. Luffy (Pre-Timeskip) (Post-Timeskip) *Roronoa Zoro (Pre-Timeskip) (Post-Timeskip) December 9th 2011, Scan confirming Zoro and Sanji as playable characters *Usopp (Pre-Timeskip) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Sanji (Pre-Timeskip) (Post-Timeskip) December 9th 2011, Scan confirming Zoro and Sanji as playable characters *Nami (Pre-Timeskip) *Tony Tony Chopper (Pre-Timeskip) Scan confirming Chopper and Drum Island arc *Nico Robin (Pre-Timeskip) *Franky (Pre-Timeskip) *Brook (Pre-Timeskip) Scan confirming Brook, Ace, Boa and Whitebeard *Portgas D. AceScan confirming Brook, Ace, Boa and Whitebeard *Edward Newgate Scan confirming Brook, Ace, Boa and Whitebeard *Boa Hancock (Pre-Timeskip)Scan confirming Brook, Ace, Boa and Whitebeard *Jinbe (Pre-Timeskip) *Emporio Ivankov Support *Roronoa Zoro (Pre-Timeskip) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Nami (Pre-Timeskip) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Sanji (Pre-Timeskip) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content Enemies *Buggy (Boss) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Dracule Mihawk (Boss) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Hachi (Boss) *Arlong (Boss) December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content *Pacifistas (Boss) *Marines (Common Enemies) *Don Krieg (Boss) Game's scans confirming some of the boss characters *Arlong Pirates December 26th 2011, Jump Festa 2011 trailer features Sanji with a health bar at 1:27 and a lot of East Blue Saga content (Common Enemies) *World Government Agents (Common Enemies) *Wapol (Boss) Scan confirming Chopper and Drum Island arc *Wapol Pirates (Common Enemies) *Lapahns (Boss) *Crocodile (Boss) Scan confirming Crocodile, Wapol, Kaku and Lucci as bosses *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (Boss) *Mr. 3 (Boss) Scan confirming Aokiji, Magellan and boss mode *Blueno (Boss) *Rob Lucci: Leopard Form (Boss) *Kaku : Giraffe Form (Boss) *Jabra: Wolf Form (Boss) *Aokiji (Boss) Scan confirming Aokiji, Magellan and boss mode *Hannyabal (Boss) *Magellan (Boss) Scan confirming Aokiji, Magellan and boss mode *Sentomaru (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses *Akainu (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses *Kizaru (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses *Marshall D. Teach (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses *Bartholomew Kuma (Boss) Scan confirming the Admirals, Sentoumaru, Blackbeard and Kuma as bosses *Monkey D. Garp (Boss) Cameos *Nefertari Vivi *Funkfreed *Iceburg *Monkey D. Garp *Hatchan *Emporio Ivankov *Sengoku Locations *Orange Town *Baratie *Cocoyashi Village *Arlong Park *Drum Island *Grave of the Kings *Enies Lobby *Thousand Sunny *Sabaody Archipelago *Impel Down *Marineford Merchandise Aside from One Piece: Kaizoku Musou (MRSP: 8190 yen), there will be a One Piece: Kaizoku Musou Treasure Box and a One Piece: Kaizoku Musou Gold Edition Bundle released. The Treasure Box contains the game itself, a guide book, a music CD with the game’s soundtrack, and collectible pins. There is also a serial code to download nine custom themes featuring individual members of the Straw Hats. The MRSP is 12390 yen. December 12th 2011, Treasure Box, picture of Luffy's theme included The Gold Edition bundle contains a golden 320 GB PS3 with Luffy and the Kaizoku Musou logo on it as well as a golden DualShock3 controller. The MRSP is 38,170 yen. December 15th 2011, Gold Edition, picture of exclusive theme featuring the nine crew members For the initial release of the game, 7-11 has sponsored a limited color figure release of Luffy from Super Styling Ambitious Might. Gallery Pirate Warriors Luffy.jpg Dynwartitle.PNG Dynwarmarineford.PNG Dynwar2.PNG ph23.jpg Newwarr6.PNG Newwarr5.PNG Newwarr.PNG References Links *Official site Navigation Category:Video Games